1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical contacts for coaxial cable and more particularly to socket and pin type coaxial cable contacts which do not require crimping, soldering or welding to connect the shielding and the solid or stranded center conductor of the coaxial cable to the contact.
2. Prior Art
The typical coaxial cable has a stranded or solid center conductor surrounded by a woven shielding sleeve with insulation between the conductor and the sleeve and additional insulation over the shielding. When socket and pin type electrical contacts are used with such cables, the center conductor is connected to a pin or socket type center contact and the shielding is connected to an outer contact which takes the form of a tubular metallic shell. Generally, the conductor and the shielding are connected to the respective inner and outer contacts by a crimped or soldered connection to assure good electrical contact and a mechanical connection that will not pull apart. However, these crimped or soldered connections make it more difficult to replace contacts or to disconnect and reconnect contacts that are not properly installed in the first instance.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide socket and pin type contacts for coaxial cables that do not require crimping, soldering, welding or other special tools to provide a good electrical and mechanical connection.
It is another object of the invention to provide electrical contacts of the type described in the first object which can be easily and quickly removed and replaced.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such contacts which can be used with a coaxial cable having either a solid or stranded center conductor.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such contacts which can be easily and economically produced.